Teacher please!
by Ozbert Fangirl
Summary: 15 year old Ichiru Kiryu has a HUGE crush on his Math teacher Zero Hio. Will he ever confess? And when he does, will Zero accept? Well, Ichiru has a little 'surprise' for his favorite teacher when he agrees to tutor him. And with the help of his best friend Yori, and two annoying little voices in his head...This was gonna be one hell of a surprise. *wink* No like. No read.


**TEACHER PLEASE**

* * *

**Crazylady: Guess who's back~back~back~? Back again~gain~gain! mama's back~Back~Back! Tell a friend! DX YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! *Is shot* **

**Zero: O.o WTF**

**Me: *Gets up and dusts self off* I'M IMMORTAL BITCHES! ROAR! DX **

**Zero: *Rolls eyes* Stop fooling around! **

**Me: *Cough* Ah right...so yeah...Sorry for taking sooooo long on this request story peps...uhhh...I had a lot of problems getting in the way and such like social issues, family issues, school problems, life problems, health problems...*cough* laziness *cough* and-**

**Zero: long story short, she has a pathetic life -_-**

**Me: *Gasp* Zero! My life is not...that...pathetic D:**

**Zero: Whatever. Just hurry up and explain the story =_= *is grumpy***

**Me: *rolls eyes* fine...Ahem...I might have had a little too much fun with this story near the end XT You know...With the voices and such buuut it's fine :D i hope...This story has underage sex, cross-dressing, and YAOI! XD**

**Zero: Perverts. **

**Me: you're 24 in this story and about to fuck a 15 year old. Who's the pervert now? :D**

**Zero: *gasps and face turns red* W-WHAT?!**

**Me: heh. ENJOY! XD**

* * *

**Crazylady: Mama does not own vampire knight or any of the characters. This is AU too! XD**

**Zero: No shit Sherlock! Wonder what gave that away? *Sense the sarcasm there* **

**me:...You complete me Zero-kun.**

**Zero:...Dido.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: 15 year old Ichiru Kiryu has a HUGE crush on his Math teacher Zero Hio. Will he ever confess? And when he does, will Zero accept? Well, Ichiru has a little 'surprise' for his favorite teacher when he agrees to tutor him. And with the help of his best friend Yori, and two annoying little voices in his head...This was gonna be one hell of a surprise. *wink***

**Contains: cross-dressing, under-age sex, mature language, oocness, annoying voices in your head, a bitchy yuki, sucky attempt at humor, and a sucky lemon *is shot for being lame* T_T sorry peps!**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON **

_Another boring morning, another day at this boring-ass school! _Thought Ichiru, who was utterly bored to the point of pointlessly doodling in his notebook when he should be paying attention to the 'Important' lesson his teacher was giving but to be honest, he really couldn't bring himself to pay the least bit of attention even though it was his favorite teacher giving the lecture.

_He's the only reason why I even come to class instead of skipping, hell he's the reason I even come to school! _He thought lifting his head from his resting place on his arm to look at the teacher who's back was turned to the classroom as he held a piece of chalk in one hand to write on the chalkboard and a Math book in the other. _Damn I wished he'd turn around...well..He ain't bad from behind either so..._Ichiru thought with a small unknown smirk on his face as he stared at the back of his favorite teacher with admiration.

Guess God decided to give him his wish for once as his teacher finally turned around to face the class. Ichiru had to bite his lip to try to keep a dreamy sigh from coming out but could not stop his mind from going to lovey-dovey mode. Yes, I think it's quite obvious now that Ichiru Kiryu was head-over heels in love with his Math teacher. And his name was Zero Hio, a 24-year-old Math teacher at the famous Cross academy. Now we all know what you're gonna probably say or think; 'It's just your hormones talking, it'll pass.' or 'You don't what love really is, you're only 15 years old.' or even, 'What the hell is the matter with you?! The man is twenty-four-years old!'

But you know what, he may be only 15 and, okay, yeah he's had his share of little crushes that would last a week or two before it died out, and whatnot but he knew this feeling...The feelings he had for his teacher...What started out as admiration...A crush...had turned into something much more.

Whenever he was near him, his heart would beat faster than it ever had in his life, pounding against his chest like it could pop out at any given moment. Whenever Zero would look at him with those beautiful blue eyes, he felt himself get lost, like everything else disappeared from around him except for the two of them. And that smile, although he doesn't smile much, when he does Ichiru felt like the world had stopped moving for those mere few seconds and he was paralyzed by the beautiful sight.

"Does everyone understand so far?"

Ichiru felt his breathe catch in his throat and he thought he forgot how to breath. But if he had to choose, it was his voice that affected him the most. It was simply music to his ears, something he could listen to forever and never get tired of it.

"Kiryu...Kiryu!"

Ichiru gasped snapping out of his thoughts, thankfully because he probably would've started drooling. "Y-Yes sensei!" He squeaked sitting up straight and blushed but he told himself that it was from being caught zoning out and not for the fact that his teacher was looking right at him and tried not to get himself lost in those pools of blue.

"Since you don't seem to be doing much of anything, would you care to answer this problem?" He asked...well not really asked since he would have to. He can't say 'NO' to him. Dear god.

Ichiru gulped staring at the chalkboard, scanning the work but having no idea what the answer was since...he sucked at math and he never paid attention...or studied. _Fuuuuuuck! This is what happens when you day-dream instead of writing legitimate notes you retard! _Ichiru thought angrily to himself. _Aw come on! He's too fucking hot! It's not my fault! _Ichiru sweat dropped, aw great, the voices in his head were having an argument with each other. Now is soooo not the time for craziness!

"Um...I...Sorry...Sensei I don't know." He mumbled a bit shamefully, not because he didn't know the answer; remember he's a retard when it comes to mathematics but because he always managed to look like a complete idiot in front of his idol! Which he was but that didn't mean he wanted his true love to know that! Fuck!

Ichiru felt himself twitch with irritation and annoyance when he heard a mocking giggle from behind him. Fuck. It was that thing. "I know the answer sensei." Chirped an annoyingly high pitch voice that could only belong to THAT thing. Yes he kept saying the word 'Thing'. Not a person. Not a who. But a motherfucking THING! But surprisingly enough, this thing had a name-

"Yes, Yuki Cross."

Yes, that's right. Fucking Yuki cross. The school's little "princess". Fuck that, more like the school's annoying rat.

"7." Yuki answered with a 'I know I'm right' expression on her face. Pssh, what a stuck up bitch.

He saw Zero give a nod of approval and a tiny smile that made his heart beat faster than a speeding train. "Right as usual Miss. Cross." he had to restrain himself from snapping his pencil in two from anger. *Cough* jealousy *Cough*

He gritted his teeth, okay so it was not a secret that every teacher in this god forsaken school simply adored Yuki. She was supposedly the sweet, innocent, naive model student but he knew the real her was a cold-hearted witch who manipulated people into doing her every whim. And he could easily tell that Zero somewhat liked Yuki. _Fuck you Yuki! _Ichiru thought bitterly and he could just picture perfectly in his mind that sweet *cough* evil *cough* smile on her face and it pissed him off. Royally. He almost wanted to snap some cold smart-ass remark towards her but before he could even think of what to say that would most certainly - and to his pleasure-, make her feel like crap for the rest of the day, someone called his name.

"Ah, and Kiryu..." Zero started slowly turning his back to the class once again to write today's homework down on the board.

"Y-Yes sensei?" Ichiru stuttered, cursing quietly under his breath because of it.

"See me after class."He said coolly.

Ichiru felt a pang in his heart, ignoring the whispers and quiet giggles around him. "Yes sensei." He moaned miserably lowering his head in his arms fighting the urge to just bang his head against the desk repeatedly until he blacked out. Instead he doodled, drawing a picture of Yuki getting her head chopped off by him with an axe. Heheheh. stupid rat.

XxXxXxXxX

**RING-RING**

Ichiru jumped at the sound of the bell ringing signally that class was over. _Aw, dammit dammit dammit! _Ichiru cursed over and over in his head, quickly closing the notebook that contained various drawings of violently killing Yuki...Hmmmm...He might need some counseling for his hatred towards her. He collected his things like everyone else but as slowly as he could without it looking he was doing it on purpose. As much as he loved being around Zero, he was extremely nervous about being left alone with him after class.

_Calm the hell down Ichiru, he just wants to talk. Nothing more ya pervert! _He scold himself but his mind did not listen as it ventured on to...erm...Less than possible outcomes of being alone with his crush.

His face quickly flushed red at those thoughts and he shook it quickly to clear it and shoved his stuff in his slim book bag. But before he could even take a step down the stairs towards Zero he felt a pair of small but surprisingly strong hands grab his arm and tug...roughly. "Ack! Hey!" He hissed about to curse the living hell outta whoever was manhandling him only to realize who had grabbed him.

His face paled.

Oh god it was the Rat! _*Cue dramatic music*_

"Sorry Zero-sensei. May I borrow Ichiru-chan for a moment?" Yuki asked putting on her best 'Bow down and do as I say' puppy dog face on. Ichiru felt like he could puke. And of course, although much to his chagrin, Zero nodded at Yuki and said, "That's fine but don't take too long, I have something important to discuss with Kiryu."

"Yes sir~!" She sang in his ear almost making it bleed.

Ichiru's face was full of horror. _What?! NOOOO! Don't let her take meeeeeee! _He wanted to scream but could only manage a small whimper as he was very much dragged against his will out of the classroom.

"Cross!" Ichiru hissed venomously when they were out of Zero's range of hearing outside in the hall with all the loud and talkative students around...at least he hoped. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed again at her.

Suddenly her whole attitude changed, her friendly smile dropped to a sinister smirk and her warm brownish red eyes turned cold and the air around her wasn't so inviting anymore, "What I want obviously." She said all snotty flipping her long gross waist length brown hair off her shoulder. *Cough* shitbrown *cough*

Ichiru felt his eye twitch slightly, _Oh-Hohhh, this bitch right here..._He trailed off in thought bitterly biting his lip to refrain from cursing her out in front of everyone.

Yuki forced Ichiru to stand against the wall with Yuki in front of him a couple of feet away. He almost felt trapped although this girl was the same size as him and he knew for a fact that he could knock her snotty ass to the floor...He refrained. But just what in the world did this girl want?

Then she folded her thin arms across her flat chest - heh flatty- and gave a grin, all innocence and cuteness lost. Oh! What an actress she was! He clicked his tongue, "Well whatever Cross. Just hurry up and say what you wanna say!" He said icily.

"I just wanted to say, great job looking like an idiot as usual back there Kiryu." She said mockingly.

He rolled his eyes, _Oh great! She took me out here just to insult me?! _He thought but then narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. _No that can't be it..._I thought suspiciously.

"Hah! But I bet you did that on purpose didn't you? So Zero-sensei would have a reason to be alone with you. Pretty desperate for his attention huh?" She said, damn this girl was so damn evil. She can be compared to Hitler...creepy.

Ichiru crossed his arms and turned his head away from her so he wouldn't see the smugness in her eyes because as much as he loathed it...She was right. Damn her. "That's none of your business Cross. And you're one to talk about being 'desperate for attention', acting like some perfect little angel so everyone would love you when you're actually quite the opposite." he turned to glare coldly at her not even hiding the hate from his voice. "A cold-hearted bitch."

Ichiru had some bit of pleasure of seeing her shocked expression but then it disappeared as fast as it came and replaced by a mocking grin once again. "Ichiru-chan that's mean."

Ichiru grinned himself but something was off, he felt like he was walking into a trap.

She smirked. wickedly. It was so evil it made him shiver cause when she put on a smirk that wicked, it can only lead to one thing: Someone's life being fucked.

_Oh shit, what could she be planning? _He thought frantically.

"Hohh, well I wonder what people would think if the truth about your feelings for a certain someone came to light? Oh! No better yet, I wonder what Zero would think if he knew the truth, hmmm?" She giggled malice in her voice. Ichiru gasped feeling his face heat up in anger, _Okay, scratch the Hitler reference, this girl is the fucking Antichrist. _He thought with nothing but hate for this brown-haired rat.

"Yuki-" A finger was pressed against Ichiru's lips and he had the sudden urge to bite it.

"Ah-ah-ah! Consider this a warning _Ichiru," _She hissed jabbing said finger at his chest once it left his lips. "Don't even try to take away Zero-sensei from me. He is mine!" Which made his eyes widen and darken. Oh, so now she thought she owned people. _The rat is threatening me! Bitch! _

"Who the fuck-"

"Kiryu! Cross!"

Ichiru jumped a few inches into the air at the sudden low voice that called for him and...her and turned to see a head of silver hair pop out of the doorway. And boy, was Ichiru somewhat happy to see him.

"Zero-sensei?!"

Zero walked out of the doorway with a hard expression though Ichiru didn't know why. "Are you two quite finished yet, your next class is about to begin." He said crossing his arms. Ichiru blinked and looked around and to his surprise the hallway was nearly empty as kids were already hurrying to their next class. He then looked back at Yuki to see she had put on her cute 'I'm always innocent' face on, "Oh gosh, you're right. I'm really sorry Zero-sensei."She said sweetly making Ichiru wanna hurt her as she turned and begun to lightly skip away but then turned to him and smiled, "See you in class Ichi-chan." before walking off as the bell rang and everyone who was left in the hall hurried to class before the teachers locked them out.

_Okay! First of all, who the fuck gave her permission to call me 'chan'?! I sure as hell didn't! Stupid rat! _Ichiru thought with a scowl as he balled up his fists and just as he, himself, was going to hurry to class a strong hand stopped him. The touch sent an electric shock throughout his body and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks; good thing he wasn't facing him or else his teacher would see it.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zero asked raising a brow. Once Ichiru got a handle of himself he turned around to face him, "T-To class sensei, I'm already late-" Zero shook his head cutting him off, "I'll write you a pass. I have something important to speak to you about." He said grabbing Ichiru's arm and pulling him into his classroom.

He was lucky he didn't have any classes for a couple of periods.

Ichiru allowed himself to be pushed into the empty classroom, although being alone with his crush in an empty classroom sent his mind on overdrive. He turned to face Zero once he closed the door. _Okay Ichiru, just calm down alright? This is just a talk, a normal talk between student and teacher so don't you dare mess this up and let your mind wander. _Ichiru thought to himself.

"Follow me to my desk Kiryu, There's something I'd like to talk to you about." Zero said shoving his hands in his pocket and coolly walking away down the stairs. Ichiru followed behind him silently, "A-About what sensei?" He asked mentally cursing at himself for stuttering.

"About your grades. They're really low, especially in my class. Upcoming exams are coming, you're going to fail my class, and many others." He informed him bluntly.

Ichiru felt his mood sink even more, well damn, his grades were the last thing he wanted to hear about. He didn't study. Never studies actually. "Oh." Ichiru sighed dejectedly as Zero came around his desk and sat down in his chair looking right at Ichiru who stood there a couple feet away shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Now I know you're a good student." Zero started and Ichiru fought the urge to say something against that, _Pssh, minus the fact that I've been suspended 3 times for fights with other students. _He added in his head but hey, they start it, it's like they want to be beaten to a bloody pulp.

"But lately you've always seemed to be having trouble paying attention in your classes, especially this one. You always seem...distracted by something?" Zero continued looking somewhat concerned.

_Or someone..._Ichiru thought with a blush but quickly shook it off leaving the teacher a bit confused by his behavior. This was so not going well. What the hell was he supposed to tell his teacher? Oh it's because he's been having him on his mind alot lately and it's been distracting him. Yeah, that'll work perfectly.

"W-Well...It's just...Y-Yeah I've been a bit distracted and...Umm...I've been having some problems at home so I never really have any time to study...sorry sensei." He lied half-heartedly, well he kinda wasn't getting along with his parents, but the real reason he never studies is because well...it was dumb...plain and simple.

Zero nodded after a moment, "Maybe you should consider getting a tutor. It wouldn't hurt, and you need the help with your grades."

Ichiru felt his smile twitch, _urk, thanks alot sensei. _He thought a bit depressingly, though he knew he wasn't trying to be mean. "R-Right...Ummm...If you think that's best..." He muttered though he didn't really want a tutor. Probably be some old person with bad breath or some know it all nerd who'll criticize his work. "Umm...You choose, kay sensei?"Ichiru said happily anyways.

Zero nodded, "Alright I'll give you the student with the highest grade in my class. I'm sure she'll be happy to tutor you." He said taking out his grade book and flipping it open while ichiru just stood there frozen once the word 'she' came out of his teachers mouth. He hoped to any god that was out there that it wasn't that **thing**.

"Ah...Yuki-"

"No!" Ichiru yelled before he could stop himself. _damn! damn! damn! There's no fucking way that I'm gonna sit in empty room for an hour with that demon spawn. No fucking way in hell! _

Zero blinked, utterly surprised by his outburst causing Ichiru to blush in embarrassment. He quickly searched his brain for an excuse, "Ummm...I mean...I'm not...really good friends with Cross," Might as well tell the truth, "Maybe someone else...P-Please..." He mumbled looking down at the floor so he wouldn't look him in the eye.

Zero was quiet for a moment, searching Ichiru's face but after a few seconds he sighed and nodded, "Alright that's fine...Hmmm...Let's see...I can't find anyone else-"

"How about you sensei?" Ichiru blurted out once again without realizing and wanted to slap himself. _OhmygodwhydoIhavetosaysuchstupidthings!Argh! _He screamed in his head, he never wanted to die so bad in his life.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'd be happy to."

_Oh thank every friggin god in the universe. _Ichiru felt his heart hammering in his chest, he couldn't believe Zero said he'd tutor him! He freaking said yes! _Geez Ichiru calm the fuck down, you're acting like he said yes to marrying you! It's just tutoring! _One part of his mind said known as voice two, the other part known as voice one was like, _Fuck that! I'm gonna spend some alone time with my future man! _And of course voice two just had to say, _Yeah you just keep wishing. _

Aww now he was sad again. Damn his mental arguments that make him feel bad.

"Y-You will?" Ichiru asked trying not to sound too happy.

Zero looked up with a small smile, "Of course. I am your teacher after all and I know all the subjects fairly well. I can help you right after school if you can stay." He said and Ichiru took this chance with both hands, "O-Of course I can!" He said, his parents could wait.

* * *

_Tutoring with Zero, tutoring with Zero, tutoring with Zero. _

The thoughts of being tutored by Zero were etched into Ichiru's mind throughout the rest of the day. Throughout every class, Zero's face flashed in his face. The image of Zero leaning over him, instructing him brought a red tone to Ichiru's face.

He couldn't bring himself to pay attention to anything else because whenever he tried, less than innocent images would play across his mind about his teacher and him. Like now, even during gym where he should be paying attention to the game he was supposed to be helping his team-mates win a game of dodge-ball. And more importantly, it's never a good idea to be spacing out while in a heated game of dodge ball.

"Hey Kiryu! Look out!"

Ichiru didn't have enough to time to react or rather, he was too lost in his *cough* dirty *cough* thoughts to notice a bright red ball coming straight toward him until.

**BANG! **

"The Fuck?!"

**THUD**

Ichiru groaned pitiful, lying on the gym floor sprawled out with a roundish like imprint on his forehead left from the impact of the dodge-ball he had failed to dodge. He blinked up, everything was spinning around him. He was surprised he didn't get knocked out, He was pretty sure that whoever threw that did that on purpose. And when he finds out who, he's gonna-

"Ichiru-kun!" A familiar voice called for me. He knew this voice well. It was the beautiful and caring voice of his best friend. Sayori wakaba.

Sayori with short yet wavy orange brown hair, and caring dark eyes came running towards Ichiru. She was like the only one who wasn't laughing at his pain. The jackasses they all were.

"Ichiru-kun are you alright?" Yori asked kneeling down beside the hurt silver haired boy. Ichiru blinked away the dizziness and gave a strained smile, "Uh yeah...I'm fine." He said accepting help from her when she offered a hand to pull him up. Ichiru groaned, the whole place was spinning once more but he got a hold of himself after a moment.

He held his head in place with shaky hands, "Agh, damn what the hell happened?!" Oh he knew what happened, someone thought it was funny to throw a dodge-ball right in his face when he was so lost in thought. Though, half of it was his fault for not paying attention, he was still gonna kick the ass of whoever did that. Speaking of which, the real important question should be- "Who the fuck hit me?!"

"Oh I'm soooo sorry Ichi-chan!"

Culprit found

_Daughter of a whore. _Ichiru flinched at the sound of this voice. _Oh of course it'd be the fucking rat who would do such a thing._ Ichiru thought angrily as he glared at the brown-haired girl who was fergining concern when really, she was laughing her ass off on the inside...Ugly cow.

Yori glared at the girl as well, being one of the few who really knew what yuuki was really like. "Cross that was uncalled for!" She yelled at her looking ready to scratch the bitches eyes out. Although Yuuki and Yori used to be friends when they were little, that all changed when yuuki rudely dumped her just to go to the popular crowd and date the schools hottest - pssh yeah right- guy; kaname kuran.

Pssh, more like the guy with the biggest stick up his ass!

Yuuki frowned and looked hurt, "I said I was sorry. It's not like I was really trying to hurt him." She whined, and almost everyone agreed with her. Saying it was Ichiru's fault for not paying attention and for spacing out during such a game.

_Awww, you serious people?! Are. you. Fucking. Serious?! _Ichiru thought a bit out of shock, though not really, he did mention this girl had almost everyone in this school wrapped around her finger. Such a sad, sad, school this is. "What the fuck ever! I'm out!" Ichiru spat angrily as he sort of limped away with Yori's help of course, to the nurses office because he was a minute away of having the most painful headache known to man and it was all that stupid rats fault!

"Hang in there Ichiru-kun. I'm taking you to the nurses office to get that bump looked at." Yori said sending one last vicious glare at the 'innocent' little brown-haired girl.

Ichiru just groaned and let himself be dragged away from more humiliation.

_What a fucking day._

* * *

"Alright. Just relax here and try not to move too much." The nurse said with a kind smile. She was the most prettiest woman Ichiru has ever seen, and if he wasn't gay - which he was but that doesn't mean he can't spot an attractive woman when he sees one- he'd flirt with her and he was known for flirting. heh.

Ichiru gave a tired but grateful smile at the kind woman with long waist length caramel hair and warm brown eyes. "Thank you Kiari-sensei." He whispered trying to be as quiet as he could so not to make his headache worse than it already was. He held a pleasantly cool 'ice pack' to his forehead while he was lying down on a comfortable bed with his best friend silently seated in a seat near the edge of the bed.

Kiari turned to Yori with the same kind smile, "Thank you for your help wakaba, you can go back to class now." She said.

"Oh no! Kiari-sensei. Can she please stay?" Ichiru asked her not really wanting to be alone and just knowing, if the rat decided she wanted to visit, she'll have to get through Yori first. Yori was actually quite the fighter despite her looks and nature.

Kiari was quiet for a moment but then nodded, "Oh alright. But when you're ready, tell me so I can write you two a pass." She said scooting back in her wheelie chair when the two agreed.

After Kiari was a safe distance away, Yori scooted her seat so she was at the front of the bed and put on a frown. "Are you really alright Ichiru-kun?" She asked. Ichiru gave a sigh, "Yeah, Yori i'm fine. Just a tiny bump and a small headache." Ichiru lied.

Correction: A huge ass knot on his fucking forehead and a headache so bad it felt like his head was gonna explode.

Yori, being the smart and observant girl she was, saw through his lie and gave a deeper frown and a scolding look. "You're not fine. You're hurting." She said.

"Yori it's fine-"

"No it's not. Hold on I'll go ask for some medicine." Yori said quickly standing up, politely ignoring the protests of her dear injured and very much in pain friend, to get some pain relievers from the nurse.

Ichiru sighed finally just letting it go but deep down he was grateful for having such a good friend like her by his side. Without her, his life would be in worse ruins than it was now.

_Thanks Yori._

After a moment or two, Yori came back with two small pills in her hands and a small plastic cup of water. "Here. These are pretty strong so should have your headache away in a little under 15 minutes." She said handing it to him once he sat up with a flinch letting the ice pack fall which also let Yori see the complete damage.

She hissed, "Ooohhh, that's a big bump." She said, her petite hand hovering over it almost afraid to touch it which he was grateful for because it hurt enough.

Ichiru rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I know that without you telling me." He muttered shoving the pills in his mouth and swallowing a mouth full of water before swallowing it all down. The 15 minutes better fucking come quick.

Yori pouted though knowing Ichiru wasn't really trying to take his frustration out on him, she knew it was really Cross who he was really angry at. Speaking of the rat. "Hey Ichiru-kun? Why would Cross throw that ball at you?" She asked after he finished his cup of water and gave it back to her to throw away which she did but kept her eyes on him for an answer.

Ichiru raised a brow at the question, "Really Yori? Why wouldn't she throw a ball at me? She hates me remember?!" He said, because come on, what kind of question was that?

Yori rolled her eyes, "Yes I very much know that already _I__chi-chan,"_ Yori mocked sarcastically which Ichiru just ignored. "I mean, She usually doesn't torment you THIS much unless you pissed her off." She said a bit slowly as if she already knew everything that had happened. Ichiru on the other hand just wanted to forget that moment with the rat.

"Erm...Well...I guess you can say...That..." He trailed off glancing away not knowing how to put it into words that he somehow challenged her in taking Zero's heart.

"Tell me Ichiru-kun." She demanded crossing her arms across her chest, "Or do I have to guess?" She threatened and Ichiru gasped, Oh no! Not the guessing game! Oh the horror! And no that was not fucking sarcasm!

Ichiru bit his lip trying to keep it together. There was just no way she would get it so why bother. I mean...She couldn't...could she?

Yori eyed Ichiru very, very carefully. Noting everything down that seemed off about him. Flushed face - embarrassed about something...or someone-, Hazy eyes filled with nervousness - possible thinking about something he doesn't want her to know about...or someone he doesn't want her to know about...Hold the fucking phone.

Yori's eyes widened and then narrowed with a devious glint and a sly grin made its way to her face, Ichiru had to shiver at the look cause it was more devious than any grin the rat could give in a lifetime. "Oh I get it now~!" She said making Ichiru gulp. "It's Zero-sensei isn't it."

Ichiru felt the urge to slap himself. _Dammit, this girl was too good at the guessing game! _He thought but nodded. Yori grinned happily, "Oh my gosh Ichiru-kun! That's great!" She said happily clasping her hands together.

Ichiru went wide-eyed, "Great?! How is that great?!" He almost yelled but had to remember that kirai-sensei was still here.

"How isn't it great? I mean, that means you finally made a move and confessed to him right?" She asked a bit quickly, okay maybe not all THAT smart after all.

Ichiru's face went up in flames at that comment, "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?! N-N-N-N-N-NO!" He shouted loudly. A bit too loudly cause Kiari-sensei came walking back quickly with a look of concern.

"Kiryu, wakaba, is everything alright?" She asked.

Ichiru nodded quickly, feeling light-headed although his headache was almost gone again. "Y-Yes sensei. We're fine. Just talking." He said quickly trying to hide his blush. He was jumping for joy on the inside after she smiled and nodded and walked away leaving them alone once again.

Ichiru turned his attention back to his best friend to halfheartedly glare at her, the blush still very clear on his face. "Yori! Read my lips! I! Did! Not! Confess! My! Feelings!" He whispered loudly enough for her to hear only.

She frowned at him and pouted, "What? Why not?" She asked. Ichiru shook his head, "That aside, how did you even know I had a crush on Zero-sensei?" Ichiru asked suspicious of the girl.

Yori narrowed her eyes back at him, "Oh come on Ichiru-kun, it's so obvious. Even an idiot would be able to tell you had a crush on him." She said. Ichiru blinked looking taken back. Okay that sort of hurt. Oh god, he hoped it wasn't obvious to Zero. Oh god he was panicking now.

And Yori seemed to notice it and was back to grinning like a mad woman. "See I was right!" She pointed out.

"I did not confess! I'm never gonna confess!" Ichiru blurted out and he felt his heart ache at this but...

Yori went wide-eyed, "What?! Why?! Is it because of Cross? Did she threaten you? Do I have to kick her ass?" Yori started hitting Ichiru with question after question. Ichiru chuckled at his friends eagerness to help him, and although all the questions she asked would most certainly be a 'yes' and as pleasant as the thought of Yori kicking the rat's ass is...He could not...Shame.

Ichiru sighed, "No Yori, it's my fault. I'm..." He bit his lip, "I'm too...scared...I mean...I'm just a kid to him...His student. Nothing more. I'll look like an idiot when he rejects me." He said sadly, thinking about being rejected by the one guy he truly loved...It hurt just thinking about it and he knew he'd die if it actually happened. Let's just say...He didn't really take rejection well.

Then he put on a scowl, "I mean the fucking rat can suck it! I'm not fucking scared of her!" He declared proudly, and it was true, he wasn't...okay he kinda was...but not really of her but of what she could do...I mean he knew she wasn't afraid to actually tell Zero about his crush on him before he could and then he'd look like an even bigger fool.

But then he'd have a rather good reason to murder her right? (Well a good reason to him but not to the police)

Yori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms yet again, "Oh Ichiru, I knew you would say that! But really, you never know unless you get out there and try!" She said but Ichiru just gave her a 'Are you fucking crazy' look.

"What did I just tell you, Yori?! I can't confess to him! He'll laugh right in my face!" Ichiru said again a bit louder but still keeping his voice low.

Yori pouted but didn't back down. "He won't laugh in your face." Ichiru kept quiet keeping eye contact with her for a bit before she finally sighed, "So you're just worried that you won't be grown up enough for him?" She asked.

Ichiru nodded a bit shyly feeling his cheeks grow a bit warm. I mean, who was he kidding, he was a kid. He was short, only being 5'3''...well at least he wasn't as short as the rat. He had no admirable factors about him, nothing to work with -He ignored the fact that he was sounding like a girl with very low self-esteem And if you wanted to keep talking about 'size' let's talk about downstairs..._Urgh! Stop! That's enough! _He thought his face turning a light pink color.

"Heheheh."

Ichiru froze. Oh god. He knew that laughter. And it was not the rat - thank goodness-. Ichiru dared to look up to see his best friend staring down at him with the most cunning smile the rat could only wish she could come up with. Yeah...It was that evil.

Yori smirked wider at the scared and cautious look on Ichiru's face. "I have an idea that will _definitely _work." She declared and Ichiru could only gulp because he knew his little friend enough to know, whatever this idea was, it was gonna be hell...for him.

* * *

Ichiru tried hard to control his breathing, tried his best not to squirm too much or else he'd re-awaken the pain in his lower back. He tried to control the heat running to his face, he thought he would faint from the blood loss, his blood circulation being cut off in certain places. And he tried not to scream as loud as he fucking could, keeping his lips sealed even biting his lip so hard he could taste his own blood.

But more importantly he was doing his best not to freak the fuck out, it was taking all his will-power not to-Oh who the fuck was he kidding! He had already freaked the freak out after his best friend told him of her 'bullet proof' plan to win Zero's affection. And what was that idea you ask? Oh well this idea involved him to-

"Yori, why the fuck do I have to wear the girl uniform?!" Ichiru yelled almost at the top of his lungs but it wouldn't really matter since it was after school and almost everyone had left with maybe only a few students and mostly teachers who stayed for after-school programs or tutoring...oh god. tutoring. That was the cause of this...this...He didn't even know what to call this.

Here he was standing in the girl school uniform and never had he been and felt so humiliated...okay maybe there was this one time in third grade involving pink girl panties, fire crackers, and a video cam but...That was a very different story.

The skirt was so short he was scared to even _think _of bending down to pick up a pencil or whatever else that he may have to pick up if he even dared to drop. The leggings didn't help to cover much skin even though he was forced to shave his legs - which made his face go redder then it already was at the thought...god how do women do shit like that?-, and the shoes were hell to walk in...fucking heels! Okay so the heels were barely there but even a little made it impossible for him to even freaking stand right up.

And the shirt was skin tight...okay it wasn't the shirt that was skin tight it was the corset. Yes that is right! He was wearing! A motherfucking corset! And it was squeezing the fucking life out of him...He was gonna die.

"Oh calm down Ichiru. Stop acting like such a girl and man up!" Ichiru heard Yori say with a huff. He knew she had rolled her eyes and pouted trying to breath normally, "How can you say that? I'm dressed as a girl Yori!" He yelled wincing cause it hurt when he did.

She giggled, "Well true, but seriously, you act more like a girl than a real one." She snickered and Ichiru rolled his eyes and thought _You're not a real girl! _And a few seconds later he could have sworn the small room dropped a few degrees colder than it usually was and he shivered because he was familiar with this feeling and did not like it...one bit.

"Ichiru..."

Ichiru shivered again at the icy tone his best friend gave off and gulped, "Y-Yes Y-Yori?" He whimpered scared out of his mind. Because this girl could bring forth a wrath much worse than the rat ever could when pissed off.

Yori glared at Ichiru, "Did you just think 'I'm not a real girl?', didn't you?" She growled slowly tightening the corset around him making him stiffen and breath in hoarsely.

Ichiru quickly shook his head, "No! No! No! No! No! No! Of course not! You're a beautiful woman Yori-San!" He hurriedly said trying to calm the beast below him. Yori gave a sly look, "Damn right I am and don't you ever forget that again mister...oh...Heh, I mean 'Missy'." She said loosening the corset a bit letting her friend give a small breath of relief.

"R-Right..." Ichiru muttered and watched as Yori stood up and walked to a bag that was sitting in a corner to take something out and he could only wonder what it was. And to his further horror it was...

"Is that a wig?!" Ichiru paled even more than he had when Yori had first told him of the dumb idea to dress as a girl to "seduce Zero Kiryu"

_"Y-You want me to WHAT?!" Ichiru shrieked his face turning a pale white at the horrid words that left his best friends lips. _

_Yori rolled her eyes, "You heard me, I want you to try seducing Zero-sensei." She repeated with a calm expression. It seriously unnerved him how calm his friend could be when saying and doing things like this. _

_Ichiru felt his face go up in flames at the mere thought of trying to seduce Zero. But could not stop himself from unconsciously asking, "H-How am I gonna do that?" _

_Yori gave a ichiru a sly grin that made him regret ever opening his fat stupid mouth. "Easy my dear sweet Ichiru, just do what any desperate girl would do when they want a boy's attention. Bat your lashes a bit, pout, give him the puppy eyes, swing your hips, show some skin, and then open them virgin legs of yours and show him a good time." She winked slapping him on the ass making him squeak and blush a color that would make any other possible red color jealous!_

_He immediately wondered about the many things that went through this seemingly innocent girls head every day...and dear lord was she...even still a virgin? Oh god what was he thinking? He didn't want to know! No! He did want to know! This jackasses name - first and last-, age, phone number, birthday, home address-_

_"Ichiru!" _

_Ichiru jumped at the sound of his name and immediately glared back at Yori, "Yori, there's just no way I'll be able to do all that!" he said shaking his head, I mean, how was he supposed to 'show skin' with what he was wearing...There's nothing sexy about the boys school uniform. _

_And as if reading his mind, Yori stood up with a proud look on her face. "Just leave that to me!" She declared quietly, because they were still in the nurses office of course. _

_"Leave what to you?" Ichiru asked blankly but Yori ignored him, "I have something in mind that'll definitely blow Zero's mind away!" She declared and turned to Ichiru with her hands on her hips, "Just meet me after-school near the janitor's closet." _

_Ichiru paled, "What?! Why?! And which janitor's closet, we have at least 10 of those in this fucking school." He said while mentally cursing the size of this school...it was a pain to get to his classes especially since there are only 6 minutes in passing periods...fucking headmaster. _

_Yori rolled her eyes, "Oh god just meet me at the library then I'll take you to a janitor's closet, you whiny baby." And with that she turned on her heel, walked to the nurse for a pass and once she had the pass she skipped out of the room humming happily...It was a rather frightening sight...to him at least. He was terrified of what his friend had in store for him._

And here it fucking was people! Here he was, poor helpless innocent 15-year-old Ichiru Kiryu, being forced to play dress up for the possibly-or rather-so-totally gonna fail- attempt in seducing his very hot and downright sexy and so very single math teacher, Zero Hio. May the good lord have mercy on his soul...But he was pretty sure the lord was laughing his ass off at him right now...Okay he was a sinner...The lord was an A-hole.

Ichiru shuddered, "Yori-chan, I don't think this is going to work." He said holding the wig away from him like it contained some sort of disease...well it could have since he had no idea where the girl got it from and didn't really want to. Yori narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes. Yes it will. I promise you." Yori said with a serious look in her eyes. It made Ichiru's eye twitch and wonder how exactly this girl could go from crazy to serious in a way of seconds like that.

Finally Ichiru just sighed, giving up on fighting back anymore he said with a defeated tone, "Alright. I give. I place my faith in you Yori-chan."

This made Yori smile with a victorious air around her, "Good choice Ichi~ru~! Now put on the wig and let's get going." Pause, and a smirk. "He's waiting for you after all." She then added with a wink.

This made Ichiru groan as he put on the wig. Damn this thing fucking itched like a bitch itched with fleas! After adjusting it, - with Yori's help after a few failed attempts she grabbed his hand and ran out the closet and out of the library. Before you ask, there was a closet in the library. remember?

Ichiru tried his very best to keep up with Yori and not trip and fall flat on his face because of his stupid heels AND keep his skirt from flying up showing his...erm...*Cough* panties...God kill him now.

"Yori-chan c-can we please slow down j-just a bit!?" Ichiru tried asking but Yori shook her head. "No way! You've kept Zero-sensei waiting long enough!" she said as they sharply turned a corner and raced down the hall way to the room where Zero would be waiting.

Ichiru gulped, his mind racing faster than they were running and in no time before he could think of an excuse to ditch, they were at the door. Ichiru blinked wondering how the hell they got here so fast? But then he remembered, _right, Yori-chan is on track...dammit. _Ichiru thought hanging his head.

Ichiru jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see his best friend smiling sweetly him, "You can do this Ichiru. I believe in you." She said happily. Ichiru felt his heart swell, he was so happy to have such a great friend like her. "Thanks Yori-chan. I'll try my best." He said though he couldn't stop his head from filling with doubt about what he was about to attempt.

And he panicked even more when Yori quickly knocked on the door and shouted, "Sensei, Ichiru is here!" and ran off faster than a cheetah! Ichiru's jaw dropped and he paled instantly, "No! Yori wait-" But it was too late, she was already gone. _Damn, damn, damn! Okay, don't freak out Ichiru! You can totally do this! I mean, it's not like he'll laugh...right?...Oh god what if he does?! Then what am I going to do?! Shit! I should just get out of here before it's too late-_

While he was mentally freaking out, he failed to notice the door being opened and a tall figure stepping out until it spoke, "Ichiru?"

Ichiru jumped at the sound of his name being called by a familiar low voice. _Oh shit too late! _Ichiru looked up to meet the blue eyes of his teacher who stared down at him with shock and confusion and wanted nothing more than to run away and hide somewhere for the rest of his pathetic life. But he didn't...I mean he couldn't. His feet felt like they were literally glued to the ground now and his legs didn't want to move either. Hell, his entire body didn't want to listen to him...well that's just great!

All he could do was gulp dryly, "H-Hi S-Sensei..." He said, he wasn't very sure if he should be disguising his voice or not, was he supposed to sound like a girl? Was that part of the plan? Acting like a girl right? Right? Yes? No? Maybe so?...dammit Yori. And he was rewarded with

More silence.

_Oh this could not get any more awkward..._Ichiru thought running through his mind for possible ways to get out of this situation...But how do you get out of a situation where you're standing in front of your teacher - who is also the love of your life- wearing the girls uniform?...He had no fucking clue either.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD! What do I do?! Dammit Yori this is all your fault! You just had to talk me into this! _Ichiru found himself cursing his friend in his head but then his other two annoying voices decided to pitch in to make his mental state worse; _Yeah I know! Damn her! _Said voice number one, voice number two snorted in response and said, _Oh please! It's HER fault?! YOU'RE the one who LET her talk you into this! _Voice two grumbled, _I had no choice, you KNOW how she can get when she doesn't get her way...or when we piss her off *shudder* _

Voice two made a 'tsking' sound, _You're such a pussy! _

voice one: _Moron!_

Voice two: _Little dick!_

voice one: _No brains!_

voice two: _BITCH!_

voice one: _WHORE!_

_OH MY GOD STOP! _Ichiru screamed in his head cutting off the annoying voices argument...Yeah...He was seriously gonna need to see a shrink or a doctor of some kind about these voices...oh god did he have schizophrenia?!

"Ummm..."

Ichiru blinked shoving the annoying voices to the farthest darkest part of his mind to place his attention back at the super hot teacher that was still staring at him...suspiciously. _Oh god, don't tell me he's figured it out! _Ichiru thought in a panic once again.

_Pssh, of course he'd figure it out! He's a teacher! Better yet a MATH teacher...which means he's smart, not a DUMBASS, and of course he would figure this out!...stupid. _

_Stop that! Can't you see he's panicking! You're making the situation worse by being so negative!_

Oh lord the voices would just not give him any peace...They weren't helping him at all. But he still did his best to ignore them.

Zero narrowed his eyes a bit, "...Kiryu...Is that you?" He spoke slowly, as if he was trying his best to grasp the weirdness in front of him. Ichiru felt his heart stop for a few seconds and his eye twitched at the sound of voice two's mocking laughter and the echoing sound of 'I told you so~!'.

"Ummm...Hi...sensei..." He said in a hushed tone because he was just busted, Yori's plan was a total bust, he should have never listened, NO! He should have never fallen in love with the guy in the first place!

Zero's eyes widened a fraction before replying, "Can I ask...why are you...dressed like that?" He could have sworn he could hear amusement in there, great, he was being laughed at. His greatest fear.

Voice one: _Well at least he hasn't slammed the door in your face_

Voice two:_...Yet_

_Shut the hell up you two. _Ichiru thought as he tried to think up an explanation but how can one explain for cross-dressing? He was screwed.

That was what he thought until-

"HI~ SENSEI~!"

Ichiru nearly screamed at the top of his lungs, and it would have been a very girlish scream too but he bit his tongue - ow- in order to keep it in as he turned his head so fast to the side he could've sworn he would get whiplash to stare into the smiling face of-

"Yori-chan?!"

Oh the world wasn't going to end today after all!

Never had Ichiru been more happy to see his best friend...Okay well there was this one time with a bunch of gang members that led to a stand off with some cops but that too, was a different story.

Yori flashed a bright smile at him, and a twinkle he noticed in her eyes told him she had his back...God he loved this woman...in a family type way.

Zero blinked, once again surprised, "Wakaba...What are you doing here?" He asked the smiling girl.

Yori placed her hands firmly on Ichiru's shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze as she answered her teacher, "I'm just here to explain why my good friend Ichiru-chan here is like this." She said bluntly which almost made Ichiru drop his jaw to floor.

_Waaaah! Why does she have to right out say it's meeeeee?!_

_Voice two: He already knew it was you dumbass!_

_SHUT UP!_ He screamed in his head wishing that he had just stayed home! If he had just stayed home then he wouldn't be in this mess! All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and listen to his best friend try and get him out of this situation. This horrible, horrible situation.

"See," She begun, "It's just a silly little bet I made with him during Lunch is all." She giggled and Ichiru resisted the urge to face palm himself. Here he was standing here letting his best friend talk his way into the classroom-

_Voice two: More like into his pants~!_

_Shut the hell up! _Ichiru hissed in his head but could not stop his face from going all red! _Who said that was gonna happen?! _

_Voice two: Uhhh...Were you even paying the least bit attention to what Yori was telling you?! Her plan!_

_Voice one: The plan to 'Seduce Zero-sensei into sleeping with you' plan?_

And what a horrid plan it was turning out to be. Maybe if he just backed up slowly and quietly walked away they wouldn't notice?

"-And that's why he's dressed like this." Yori finished giving Ichiru's shoulders a hard pat bringing him back to the cruel reality.

_Aw shit too late! _

Zero chuckled, "So that's why, huh?" with an amused look on his face and it made Ichiru wonder in horror what his best friend had told his teacher while he was lost in his own mental craziness.

_Voice two: Probably told him the truth. 'My friend is dressing up as a girl because he wants to seduce you into fucking him sensei!' _

_What the fuck?! _

"Well, that's fine. I'm glad you're here Kiryu." Zero said relaxing his posture, and Yori gave Ichiru a pat on the back and leaned down in his ear to whisper softly enough so only he could hear. "Good luck Ichiru. Don't mess this up." And skipped away with an innocent smile on her face. It made Ichiru shudder.

"Well, come in Kiryu. We should get started." Zero said stepping to the side so Ichiru could walk in. Ah, what a gentleman he was...

Ichiru walked past his teacher but didn't dare to look him in the eye, or look up at all for that matter. He decided to keep his head down allowing his now long hair to hide his face. He really didn't want to look at his teacher, or more like, he didn't want his teacher to see him and his pathetic expression on his face. Like he was on the verge of having one of the biggest BFO's in the history of BFO's...Cause he was considering it.

_Voice two: Don't your bitch-ass DARE and even fuck this up! This is your one and only chance!_

_Voice one: Don't freak him out more than he already is! _

_SHUT UP!_

Ichiru looked up and glanced around the empty classroom to stop his gaze on a widely open window. _Maybe I should just make a run for it towards the window and jump out...My life is basically already over...why not end it? _He found himself thinking depressingly. _Are you fucking serious right now?! Do you hear yourself when you think moron!? Stop being so damn Emo and pay attention to your smoking hot teacher! Idiot! _

"Let's get to studying."

Ichiru was once again, and thankfully, pulled out of his craziness that was his mind to turn his head towards the sound of his teachers beautiful voice. He saw that Zero had his hands in his pockets once again and was walking up the steps slowly and couldn't help but stare...More specifically at his ass. _There is not a single ass out there as beautiful as this one. _Ichiru caught himself thinking lamely.

"Kiryu!"

"Ah!" Ichiru jumped and quickly followed after his teacher without tripping and falling on his face. "Sorry Sensei." he apologized and Zero nodded, he raised a single hand gesturing to an empty row, "We'll work here. We should get started right away." He said placing the stack of books and a notebook on the table.

Ichiru Nodded wordlessly and sat himself down in the row and scooted over so his teacher could sit next to him. Dammit, he was so fucking close! Ichiru tried not to squirm in his seat because of his nerves...or more because of the panties that were giving him a wedgie. *cough*

"I suggest we start on your weakest subject."

_What? Like, everything?! _Voice 2 snorted with laughter. Ichiru mentally screamed a 'shut the fuck up' at him but...he was right. He sucked. At everything. "Ah, why don't we start at history?" Zero said shuffling through his stack and took out a history book and placed it in front of himself, also, he took out a pencil and a notebook and placed it in front of ichiru.

Ah, history, he didn't 'completely' suck at that. And it really wasn't all that hard either.

Ichiru nodded again, wordlessly, because he was sure he would say something stupid, or throw up or something. Zero opened the history book to a page and pointed, "Just answer these questions here and once you're done, I'll check them and see how you did." He instructed and Ichiru once again, what do ya know, nodded.

_Can you do something other than nod ya dimwit?! _Voice two growled, _Leave him alone! Can't ya see he's under a lot of pressure?! And the only one who's dimwitted is you! _Voice one shot back. Ichiru ignored them and shakingly picked up his pencil, opened his notebook and tried to read the questions...if his mind wasn't already on maximum overdrive with steamy scenarios involving him and his teacher...and containing his annoying voices.

_Dammit hand, stop shaking so much! _Ichiru screamed, glaring at his shaking hand. Damn his nerves! It was a simple task; read the questions, answer the question. Easy. But his hand was shaking too much to write and his mind was racing too fast to understand the question so...basically he was sitting there like a dork staring blankly at his book. Dammit, dammit, dammit!

"Kiryu..."

Ichiru felt himself jump out of his seat, and nearly out of his skin, at the sudden call of his name. It was just so unnerving having his teacher so close to him...Ichiru gulped, "Y-Yes s-sensei?"

"Having trouble~" Zero asked, well not really asked, more like stated...kind of. It was hard to tell but Ichiru knew his distress was painfully obvious and he could clearly hear the amusement in his voice. Ah, he was being laughed at again. Woe was he~

_Drama queen._

Ichiru nodded and squeaked out an embarrassed, "Yes..." and he felt his face heat up when he heard his teacher chuckle...ugh, that sexy laugh of his that made his knees buckle and his-_Whoa, whoa, easy there... _He told himself ignoring his voices snickering in the back of his mind. _Do NOT get turned on, do not get turned on, do not get turned- Hoooooooly crap on a cracker! _Ichiru sucked in a soundless shuddery breath when he felt hot breath on his ear, his teachers face was inches away from his and his breath gave him delightful goosebumps.

"In what year was Japan said to be founded?" Zero asked reading the question off the book, oblivious to Ichiru's distress. But Ichiru couldn't hear what his teacher was saying, he was too busy trying to find a way to ignore his...erm...*cough* problem downstairs. Inside he was freaking out! _Holy fucking shit! Why?! Why, why, why, oh dear lord why?! Damn myself for getting turned on so easily!_

_Damn, he must really want it..._Voice two whistled, clearly making his distress worse. _Shut up! Don't make him feel bad! _ Voice one shot back. Ichiru sucked in his lower lip, teeth grazing it nervously causing it to lose its smoothness. Maybe if he just pretended not to notice it then his teacher wouldn't either, though, he was wearing a skirt...not like it helped much.

Suddenly he felt a hand at his face, more specifically at his chin lifting it up and turning his head to favce Zeros. Zero wore a frown and narrowed eyes, "Alright Kiryu, what's this about?" He asked with an impatient edge to his voice. Ichiru gulped, ah, it looked like he wasn't going to get out of this so easily.

"What's what all about sir?" Ichiru asked feigning innocence.

But, of course, Zero wasn't buying it. Zero leaned back, arms crossed his chest, he rose a brow at Ichiru, "Don't play that game with me." He said, "There's obviously something going on. The reason you're dressed like this, the way you're acting..." then Zero leaned forward, this time he reached a hand out to tip ichiru's chin up so he'd be forced to look at him.

Ichiru's breath hitched at the action, his heart racing in his chest. And then his heart just stopped when Zero _smirked! _Fucking smirked! "Is there something you're trying to tell me...Ichiru?"

At this point, Ichiru was a mental mess. His mind going c-r-a-z-y. _What do I do?! What do I tell him?! What do I do?! _ichiru screamed mentally, _Shit, I say go for it. If worse comes to worse, you can keep the disguise and hitch a ride to Canada. Vo_ice two offered. _...I can't believe I'm saying this but...I'm on his side. _Voice one said.

So with that...Encouragement... Ichiru finally decided to just confess his feelings for Zero. It was now or never. If he didn't do this, it'd haunt him forever...and if he got rejected then...then...Ichiru took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst. With gathered courage, he clenched his eyes shut and..."Zero-sensei...I love-" was silence by a pair of lips on his.

_What?_

_..._

_Whaaaaaat?!_

Ichiru's eyes shot open at this unexpected action. And he really meant absolutely positively unexpected action! Because holy-fucking-shit-on-some-motherfucking-crackers his teacher...Was kissing him! Kissing! KISSING! HIM! But...Really, Ichiru couldn't think right now...about anything. His mind went blank the mog ment he registered Zero's lips on his. His mind was so blank, that even his annoying voices couldn't be heard...Or maybe they were just as stunned as he was.

And even when Zero pulled away Ichiru couldn't get his thoughts together or even react...So basically he just sat there with a pretty stupid expression on his face. _Uuuuh...Earth to Ichiru. You there buddy? _Voice one asked finally breaking the silence in his mind. Ichiru finally blinked out of his major shock to gape stupidly at his teacher. "Z-Zero s-sensei... W-What?! Why?!" Ichiru stuttered out, his face was red and felt so hot he thought he was gonna faint.

Zero just wore that same panty-dropping grin, "I know about them kiryu," he said with a low chuckle that made Ichiru shiver, "Your feelings for me."

At this Ichiru's jaw dropped in shock and it felt like his face drained of all color leaving it snow white. He KNEW?! And-And he wasn't disgusted!? _If he was disgusted he wouldn't have kissed you moron! _Voice two said and with that, Ichiru felt a flare of hope bubble inside him. Then...Did that mean his feelings were returned?! Ichiru bit the best inside of his cheek in nervous fear as he looked up at Zero, "T-Then...Does that mean you...Like me too sensei?" He asked shyly, voice clearly thick with fear, doubt but also a tinge of hope.

Instead of answering, Zero leaned down and sealed their lips together once more making Ichiru's eyes widen. The feeling of Zero's soft lips felt like heaven against his dry ones and he felt himself immediately melt into it. He felt a tongue sweep across his bottom lip, _Oh god..._Ichiru moaned opening his mouth wide enough for his teachers tongue to enter his mouth. Ichiru shudder at the feeling of his teachers tongue brushing against his own, coaxing him into his own mouth to explore. Ichiru felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist holding him tight, so he reached up and wrapped his own arms around his neck and pulled himself closer to himself, melting into the warmth.

By the time they pulled back, Ichiru was gasping for breath and even Zero was breathing a bit harder. Zero looked down at him with a grin, "Does that answer your question?" He slyly asked.

_Yes it fucking does. _Ichiru thought letting a low growl emit from his throat, Ichiru didn't know what it was that took over him, but the next thing he knew he had grabbed Zero's shoulders and crashed their lips together again and he guessed the force of his 'little' attack caught Zero off guard to send them tumbling backwards; so now he was lying on top of his super hot super sexy teacher kissing _the fuck out at him._

_Well damn. _Voice one snorted. _I saw this coming~! _Voice two snickered.

Ichiru pulled away panting and stared down at the shocked expression on his teachers face with a shy grin on his face, long strands of silver hair fell around his face, tickling Zero's skin. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that Sensei." Ichiru said his face flushed red in embarrassment.

Zero chuckled and reached a hand up to tangle it through Ichiru's long silver hair, "You look good like this but," his grin turned into a smile as he pulled the wig off and laid it forgotten on the desk surface. "I like you a lot better like this Ichiru." He finished with a loving smile up at the beautiful boy above him.

"S-Sensei..." Ichiru stammered at a lost for words. He was caught off guard once again when all over a sudden he was pressed back against the bench with his teacher hovering over him with a sly grin, obviously amused at the 'wtf' look on his face. _W-What? When did he?! _Ichiru screamed mentally in shock, wondering how the fuck he was able to move that fast?! But before he or either of the crazy couple in his head could come with anything, all thought process was halted when a large warm hand was placed at the side of his face; cupping his cheek and forcing him to look up into deep blue eyes he loved so much.

Zero was looking serious down at him, "Ichiru, I don't want to hurt you or force you into anything you aren't ready for, so if want to stop now, I'll understand. After all you're only 15 years-" a pair of small soft hands cupped his face halting his words.

Ichiru smiled up at him, "Sensei, I want this. I don't care that your older than me or that we' re both male or that you're my teacher. I love you." He said with a warm smile, and his cheeks tomato red.

Zero's eyes widened at such words before breaking out into a smile, "Alright." And leaned down to simply peck his lips before littering kisses around his jaw line, traveling down to his neck; leaving soft kisses as he traveled down to his collar bone. Ichiru's breath begun to quicken at the actions, his body was growing warm, really warm. Much too warm for these clothes, especially that fucking corset that was STILL squishing his insides.

"S-Sensei...Please..." Ichiru pleaded, tugging at the girls school jacket to give a hint at what he wanted. Zero seemed to catch this as he quickly begun to disrobe the boy; starting with untying the red bow, then unbuttoned the jacket. Ichiru sat up to help him slip it off, throwing it over his shoulder to where-ever-the-fuck, and then came the buttons on his white button-down shirt and then

"A...corset Ichiru?" Zero raised a brow at the sight of it, trying to keep his amusement at a minimal level.

Ichiru flushed bright red and sputtered, "W-Well, I-I...Y-Yori-chan thought i-it'd be a g-good idea...I-I mean..."

Zero hummed in amusement, letting a small grin slip on his face as his fingers reached behind Ichiru's back to undo the ties of the corset. The moment that horrid contraption loosened, Ichiru breathed in deeply in relief that made Zero chuckle quietly. Once off it was, like his shirt and jacket, was tossed over Ichiru's head. Zero stared down at Ichiru's chest rising and falling, gazing at the two pink nipples. Leaning down, Zero captured a pink nipple in his mouth and sucked, lightly grazing his teeth against the sensitive bud; fingers brushing against the right nipple, pinching and rubbing it into hardness.

"Aa-aah!" Ichiru moaned arching his back at the feeling. It was incredibly embarrassing when he felt his nipples harden under his touch, but it felt amazing. His whole body felt like it was on fire as he felt wet kisses be littered around his chest and down his stomach, small marks being left where he pleased. Ichiru's breath hitched when Zero's lips landed above his belly-button and gave a cry when Zero dipped his tongue in. Zero's hands had left his now rock hard nipples and now were slowly sliding up his legs, getting dangerously close to being under his skirt to his very hard member.

Ichiru gave a small squeak when Zero simply flipped his skirt up and gazed at the white panties he was wearing and the very noticeable bulge in them. Ichiru covered his face with his hands, feeling extremely embarrassed. _What happened to that confidence you had earlier? _Voice one asked, voice two snorted _Pffft, what confidence, he scared of gettin' his cherry popped~_

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Zero asked him, Ichiru felt hands gentle wrap around his wrist gently pulling his hands away from his face, forcing him to look up at the smiling face of his teacher. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Ichiru." He told him kindly.

Ichiru nodded, giving him the signal to continue. Zero went back to his earlier task; he gentle cupped the covered bulge in his large hands and gave a firm squeeze making Ichiru gasp and squeeze his eyes shut at the feeling. Zero rubbed small circles around it watching as Ichiru lifted his hips a little to roll them in sync with his rubbing and smirked. Ichiru groaned at the feeling of his cock hardening under Zero's touch, he was so hard now it kinda of hurt. "Urgh, Zero-sensei...Please..." He groaned again, feeling himself getting dizzy, he needed this unbearable feeling inside him to stop and he knew only Zero could help him end it.

Zero didn't respond vocally but instead, begun to take off his own school jacket, loosening and taking off his red tie and quickly unbuttoned his white button-down shirt giving Ichiru a full view of his beautiful chest. _Jesus, he has the body of a God~_Ichiru found himself thinking, being sure to burn in his memory of the sight of the wonderful body before him. Before Ichiru even realized, Zero quickly pulled down his panties and discarded them on the desk where his wig was, and he shivered the hit of cold air that hit his member. _  
_

Ichiru felt 3 fingers tap gently at his lips, and looked up at Zero for an explanation. "Suck." Zero simply said, or by the tone of his rough voice, ordered. Oh glob. Ichiru swallowed and nodded, he opened his mouth wide enough for the fingers to enter and started to suck them, wrapping his tongue around each digit trying to get them as wet as possible. While Ichiru was busy with that, Zero decided to wrap his free hand around his hard cock and start stroking it slowly causing Ichiru to moan around his mouth full. This went on for a whole minute before Zero deemed his fingers slick enough to pulled them out of Ichiru's mouth, he had stopped stroking him but by now Ichiru was a panting mess looking up at Zero with hazy eyes full of want and need.

Zero pushed Ichiru's legs apart and circled the puckered hole with his wet fingers, "This might feel strange but bear with it." He told him and received a nod to continue. The moment Zero slide in his pointer finger, Ichiru felt immediate discomfort but stayed still to let Zero move the finger in and out slowly and carefully to try and stretch the muscle. After a minute, another finger squeezed its way inside and Ichiru felt even more discomfort, he made a slight face at the feeling and had to try even harder not to move as Zero begun to do some sort of scissor like motion with his fingers to stretch the tight muscles even more.

_O-Oh God...If only Yori-chan can see what state i'm in...Urgh...never mind, i really hope she went home. _Ichiru thought to himself trying to distract himself from the discomfort.

* * *

**Yori's pov.**

"Heheheh." Yori giggled rather mischievously as she skipped down the long hallway to the classroom she knew two very important people were occupying at the moment. And she knew just what those two said people were doing which was why she was making her way to the room. Not to disturb them, oh no not at all~Buuuut~

Yori held up the video recorder she was hiding behind her back to grin at gleefully. She thought it'd be fun to perhaps get some footage of her best friend having his first time with his crush...For 'memories' sake~

Yori chuckled darkly and thought, _What a good friend I am~_

* * *

Ichiru shivered all of a sudden and didn't know why. _I feel a disturbance in the force...Oh God what is Yori-chan plan-OW!_ Ichiru was broken out of his thoughts at a sharp pain that erupted from his lower back. Zero had squeezed in finger number 3 and that time it actually hurt, dammit!

"Sorry..." Zero muttered scissoring the 3 fingers and when he thought Ichiru was stretched enough he took the fingers out. Ichiru felt a strange sense of emptiness in his ass and begun to wiggle a bit at the strange feeling. He heard unzipping, looking up at the source of the sound, his eyes went wide when he saw his Teacher (and soon to be lover~!) unzipping and unbuttoning and his pants to take out his member. And Ichiru's eyes widened even more (He swore his eyes were gonna pop outta his skull!) when he saw the sight of it.

_H-He's huge! _Ichiru screamed in his mind, well, it wasn't like he was frighteningly huge, but it was definitely nothing to sniff at; long and thick and just the sight of it made Ichiru let out a little moan and shudder. The thought of Zero being INSIDE of him-thrusting and pushing and-oh _God! _

Zero hooked Ichiru's legs around his waist and positioned his cock at the stretched hole, Ichiru could feel the tip of the hot organ poking at his butt and-fucking shit he could die right now! Zero looked at him calmly, "I'm not going to lie, this will hurt but not for very long. I'll be gentle." Zero assured him. All Ichiru could do was nod, that's all he's been doing but he really couldn't do anything else at the moment. _I can't believe this is actually going to happen-_

But then all thought process seemed to disappear the moment Zero started to push in quickly. The pain was horrible! He felt like he was being torn in half from the bottom up, the pain jolted up his spine again and again, wave after wave and he had to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. He wanted to scream right now but he willed himself to be a fucking man and not be a bitch! He didn't feel Zero move inside him and he was grateful because he was in enough pain already. He didn't know how much time had passed but soon he felt some of the pain start to fade away, enough to let him open his eyes and look up at the blurry sight of Zero looking down at him with concern.

Ichiru forced a smile and replied in a hoarse voice, "I'm fine. Move."

And Zero didn't hesitate to obey, he flexed his hips back letting his member slide out until the tip was only left inside and then slowly slide back in. Ichiru arched his back in discomfort and let out a hiss in pain; a wave of pain shot up his spine and it. Hurt.

"Again..." He muttered trying to concentrate on just breathing in and out, in and out, in and out.

Zero repeated the motion, being slow and careful so he wouldn't hurt Ichiru anymore. This continued for a few minutes; Zero keeping a slow pace, letting Ichiru get used to his size and such but even Zero was losing his patience. Ichiru was unbearably hot and tight, he wanted nothing more than to be pounding into the small beautiful boy below him but kept himself sane...for now.

Soon enough, the rest of the pain begun to subside and he could feel spikes of pleasure begin to surface. He groaned at the feeling, eyes squeezing shut trying to concentrate on the feeling. His hands reached up to grip at strong shoulders and he opened his eyes again to look up at the man, "Go faster." He simply said not caring that he was ordering him around. Zero didn't waste any time picking up the pace, he begun to thrust faster but still carefully, in and out of the slick, tight heat.

Ichiru let out another groan as he felt the pleasure increase. He wrapped his legs tighter around Zero's waist to pull himself closer and begun to pant. The room was feeling hot and stuffy and he had a tightening sensation down in the pit of his stomach that got tighter and tighter as time went on. He thought it couldn't get any better than this until-

"GAH! ZERO!"

Ichiru's eyes sprang open at the most _amazing _sensation ever took over his body. His voice cracked and his body quivered at the explainable pleasure he had just felt; Zero had hit something inside him to do that. "Zero! Please, do that again!" He pleaded, his voice may have been louder than necessary but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to feel that again! Zero grinned in victory, it looks like he had found the young boys sweet spot; and he focused solely on hitting that spot, hard and fast.

Ichiru's groans turned into loud moans that echoed throughout the room, his back arched at the wonderful feeling he didn't know how to handle took a whole of him. He didn't know this could feel so freaking amazing! "Ooooh Zero! Y-Yes...Uuh!...Please...I..!" he dug his nails into Zero's shoulders but Zero didn't seem to mind as he wrapped a hand around Ichiru's weeping cock and begun to pump it in time with his thrusts. This just made Ichiru crazy with pleasure, but since he was so new to this kind of thing, he could already feel his climax coming fast.

"Z-Zero...I'm gonna...Gonna...!" Ichiru tried to warn his teacher but before he could even get the words out, his vision turned white and everything stopped for a moment as he came; cumming all over Zero's hand and on his stomach. Zero grunted when he felt Ichiru's already tight walls clamp even tighter around his member and he couldn't stop himself from cumming inside the boy, emptying his seeds inside of him.

It took a full minute for Ichiru's orgasm to spread evenly throughout his body and when it did he felt completely exhausted. He laid red-faced, sweaty, sticky, and panting below his also panting teacher...Or should he say 'lover'. Ichiru felt Zero remove himself from inside him but didn't open his eyes to look, it wasn't until he felt strong arms lift him up and felt himself being settled in a warm lap with said strong arms being wrapped protectively around him did he decide to open his eyes to gaze tiredly at his lover.

Zero smiled down warmly at him and spoke the words Ichiru has been waiting forever to hear, "I love you...Ichiru."

Ichiru felt his already racing heart do freaking flips inside him. He had finally heard it, Zero had finally said it and it made him more happier than he's ever been in his life. He let out a happy giggle, wrapping his arms around Zero's neck, he nuzzled him. "I love you too Zero-sensei~" He sighed closing his eyes again to perhaps take a quick nap before cleaning up...And he'd worry about how to get home later...And worry about how he was gonna explain the back pain and limping to his parents and any other nosy dick later as well. For now, he wanted to enjoy his happiness and rest.

_Awww, how cute~! _Voice one cooed.

_Gotta love a happy sappy ending~_Voice two said a bit sarcastically.

* * *

Yori sniffed, trying to contain the major nosebleed that had occurred by the epic BL she had witnessed moments ago. And she had got it allll~ on video too. She could. Not. Wait to show Ichiru this tomorrow! He was gonna die of shock or embarrassment or something! Yori could freaking jump and click her heels together in happiness; but she didn't because that would be dorky.

She grinned, "I told him it would work out. He so needs to listen to me more often~!" She sung happily skipping down the hallway once again. Her happy grin turned into an evil smirk, and maybe, she could even send a copy to the rat to let her know, Zero was a piece of ass she wasn't getting. Heheheh` oh yeah, she would enjoy this~.

* * *

**Sucky lemon. Sucky ending. I'm sorry. *shoots self***

**URGH! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HURT MYSELF OVER THIS ONE-SHOT! DX I AM SO DONE WITH VK ONE-SHOTS! DX *Flips table*I am so sorry this took soooooooooooo long! DX **

**This will probably be my last one-shot for VK ^^ I have one more chapter story for VK called "Crazy for you 2" that I need to finish and then I'll probably stop doing VK stories all together ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway...and if you didn't...Sorry. .**

**Review for me please! Sorry for those who like Yuki...I don't HATE her but...*cough* hoe *cough* **

**Peace out~!**

**-crazylady out-**


End file.
